


Kaukaisen oksan lehtiä

by The_Willowy_Willow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard, Asgardian Magic, Brotherly Bonding, Brothers, Finnish translation, Gen, Loki is an ass, Mjolnir - Freeform, Suomi | Finnish, Thor Is a Good Bro, Thor: Ragnarok, ragnarok spoilers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Willowy_Willow/pseuds/The_Willowy_Willow
Summary: Thor on ukkosen jumala, ja hänen mahtinsa on Asgardin mahti.Ennen Loki kamppaili siitä voimasta kuin kulkukissa, mutta sitten kateudesta tuli kitkerää hyväksyntää. Se ei ollut koskaan ollut hänen ulottuvillaan.





	Kaukaisen oksan lehtiä

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaves of a Faraway Branch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12637167) by [Ohdotar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohdotar/pseuds/Ohdotar). 



> I'm still not entirely sure of what happened, but I adore the way my friend writes the Idiot Viking Bros whom I love dearly and somehow I ended up translating her work into Finnish. After contemplating synonyms and tone and phrasing for hours and changing some very odd idioms that don't really work at all when translated directly, it turned out a lot less awkward than I expected. Be sure to check out the original work as well! (Especially if you don't speak Finnish - in that case, I'm around 210 percent sure that you'll enjoy it more).
> 
> Kaverini kirjoitti tosi kivan fanficin, ja luettuani sen innostuin ja käänsin sen suomeksi puolivahingossa, koska rakastan sitä ja Thor: Ragnarökiä ja tosi hölmöjä viikinkiveljeksiä ja taikuutta ja Asgardia ja kaikkea.  
> Tämä on ensimmäinen kerta, kun kokeilen tehdä mitään tällaista, enkä tosiaankaan ole tässä vaiheessa mikään mestarikääntäjä, mutta olen pitkällisen hiomisen ja pyörittelyn jälkeen lopputulokseen tyytyväinen. Suosittelen ehdottomasti lukemaan myös alkuperäisen, mikäli et ole sitä vielä tehnyt!

Asgard ravitsee lastensa voimaa, vanhempiensa voimaa, omaa voimaansa. Odinin huone, joka ennen hänen aikaansa oli hänen isänsä Borin, ja ennen Borin aikaa hänen isoisänsä Burin, on upottanut valtansa juuret syvälle vanhan ja rappeutuvan valtakunnan maaperään.  
Tuntui vain kohtuulliselta, että se olisi suojellut omiaan. Eivätkö he olleet vuorostaan pitäneet siitä huolta? Estäneet sitä murenemasta palasiksi ja viljelleet sen multaa, verhonneet sen kultaan ja jalokiviin ja laatineet runoja sen kunniaksi.

Ukkonen oli rätissyt Thorin suonissa jo hänen lapsuudessaan. Se oli alkukantainen maaginen lahja, sellainen, jota pienen lapsen ei voinut edes odottaa hallitsevan. Häntä ei koskaan opetettu hiomaan kykyään tai lietsomaan sitä – ainoastaan hallitsemaan sitä, valjastamaan, ohjaamaan – sillä ajan myötä se kasvaisi hänelle sopivaksi, tahtoipa hän itse sitä tai ei. Hän oli maan poika, Odinin poika, ja se teki hänestä jumalan.  
Lokista tuntui aina siltä kuin hän seisoisi vieraalla maaperällä. Hän tunsi Yggdrasillin taikuuden selvästi, ja se puhui niille, jotka kuuntelivat. Se oli terävä ja kirkas kutsu Bifröstin pyörteilevissä väreissä ja asgardilaisen puun pinnassa. Asgardissa se ei kuitenkaan koskaan kutsunut nimenomaan häntä. Hän oli oviaukossa odottava vieras, joka toivoi saavansa osakseen talon isännän luottamuksen. Vuosien kuluessa siitä tuli vähitellen helpompaa. Hän oppi taivuttelemaan ja imartelemaan, ja hän teki töitä palkkansa eteen.

Asgardin läpi kulkeva taikuus oli samaa kuin se, joka virtasi Odinin suonissa – se oli hänen elämänvoimansa. Sellaisesta voimasta tuli tuhansien ja taas tuhansien vuosien ohi vieriessä kuluttavaa, kun Odinista itsestään tuli vanha. Hän nukkui kerätäkseen voimiaan, vajosi syvään uneen kerran talvessa. Niihin aikoihin Thorkin väsyi, ja pahimmat talvimyrskyt puhalsivat Asgardin yli. Ne toivat mukanaan jäisiä puhureita ja lumihiutaleita mereltä.  
Jostakin syystä aina noina nimenomaisina päivinä Loki tunsi voiman aallon. Se latasi ilman ja hyökyi maata pitkin ylös hänen kämmeniinsä ja mieleensä ja sydämeensä. Yggdrasillin kutsu oli silloin erisävyinen, etäisempi, lehtiä kaukaisessa oksassa. Niinä päivinä Loki kuuli matalan ja rauhoittavan poljennon jääkiteissä, jotka putoilivat hänen pitkille hihoilleen, ja hän tiesi, että Odinin ja Asgardin mahti hukuttivat äänen alleen vuoden kaikkina muina aikoina.  
Se kutsui häntä, ja yksin häntä, mutta se oli silti vieraan laulu. Hänellä oli jalka oven välissä ja isäntänsä huomio osanaan – hän tunsi jo talon lämmön, kun talvi-ilma yhtäkkiä kutsui häntä takaisin ulos.

Lopulta hän valitsi aina takkatulen. Se sulatti nopeasti väristyksen, jonka hän kuuli kurottaessaan pimeisiin talviöihin. Hän katseli Thoria ja tämän vasaraa, kun auringonpaiste palasi, ja pyrki olemaan hänen ukkosensa vertainen. Se oli vaikeaa, kun Thor tuntui kouluttamattomuudessaankin löytävän maan voiman helposti jokaisella hengenvedollaan. Lokin oli kamppailtava siitä kuin kulkukissan. 

Loki oli ollut siitä voimasta kateellinen suurimman osan elämästään. Mutta hän oli oppinut, ja tuosta kateudesta oli lopulta tullut kitkerää hyväksyntää. Se ei ollut koskaan ollut hänen ulottuvillaan.  
Myöhemmin oli tullut ylpeys, kummallinen ja yhtäkkinen tunne. Sen katseleminen, kun Thor oli vapautunut siitä kahlitsevasta kävelykepistä, joka Mjölnir oli hänelle ollut, oli ollut lämmin hetki. Sen näkeminen, kun Thorista tuli ukkonen, hänen veljensä puhtaan voiman olento, oli ollut ilahduttavaa, jopa riemastuttavaa. 

Hänen veljensä. Asgardin voima.  
Loki oli syystäkin ylpeä. 

‘ _Nyt tiedän, miksei hän koskaan pitänyt taikuuttani suuressakaan arvossa. Se ei ollut sidoksissa siihen maahan, kuten sinun ja hänen,’_ Loki sanoi. ‘ _Ja Helan, otaksun._ ’ Hän loi katseensa alas, eikä enää haravoinut silmillään ulkona odottavaa laajaa tummaa avaruutta, jota lukemattomat tähdet kirjoivat. Thor kääntyi katsomaan häntä, ja huoli ja levottomuus näkyivät selkeästi veljen kasvoilla, kun tämä kurtisti kulmiaan.

‘ _Loki, älä sano noin. Älä. Ei siinä koskaan ollut kyse –_ ’ 

‘ _No, toisaalta sanoinkin aina, että minulla on enemmän omaa taitoa. Sinulla on vain… Odinin käytettyä._ ’

Vaikka Thorin kämmen törmäsikin hänen takaraivoonsa, Loki nauroi.


End file.
